How to train a werestar
by H20eagles
Summary: Hiccup has always been clumsy so he was never able to do sports but when he unexpectedly get bitten by a werewolf and become's one. Will he be able to get what he's always wanted, get the girls and save the world too. Who could know... Again I know I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

Got this idea from "VeeandreaHart". Love the concept of vampires and werewolf and as there isn't a lot of fanfictions of the supernatural. Please give me feedback about how I can make it better.

Parries: HiccupxAstrid HeatherxFishlegs TuffnutxOC RuffnutxSnotlout OCxOC

Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own HTTYD or any of the songs I use

The oldest stories ever told, are written in the stars. Stories of time before men and gods, when Vampires ruled the Earth. Vampires were supernatural monster. They were powerful, but their reign was ended by what they believed were myths, Odin, Thor, Loki and Freya. Odin convinced his sons and daughter to create a race to not only stop the vampires now but forever.

The first man the gods and goddess created. Half beast, half man, so strong that could defeat the Vampires. Odin now thinking that earth was free of the darkness, he created man. And with that, become an age of piece and love. The Gods/Goddess become Legends. Man and women would prayer to them. However, as man grew, they also grew for greed and power. Odin couldn't believe what he saw. It was now… what the humans call, "The Viking age". There were so many tribes. Some were friendly. Trading and supporting, then there were the Outcast, Berserk and the worst of all. Berk.

They killed anything they didn't understand, sometimes just for sports. We had created the dragons to help the Viking with travel. However, the Vikings just yelled the word, "demon" and killed it. That had happened for two hundred centres. However, what angered as the most. The werewolf. The very creature that killed those monster, giving them a home for them all. So what do they do they slice his legs. Now incapable of moving, then chucking him into flames still alive. Ignoring his many screams as the flame ate him alive.

As the years continued. Humanity had formed an alliance towards each other, killing all supernatural they in counted. The might dragons had long since died off, the werewolf's there protectors. They had grew strong in numbers but know there were only few and had grown hatred to all of humanity. Mabey Loki was right, the humans were mindless beast, even worse than the vampires.

Though with many that only have hatred towards humanity. There are some who believe in a few, Mainly just the goddess but you know what they say, Women are smarter than man. And as the future might have it, there correct. A human, scared and alone, bitten by the one werewolf that still cares. Though with trouble rising and a group of teenagers learning to keep the wolf happy all while keeping a down low in high school. Or will the darkness finally win?

 **Now for my followers and future readers, I have had this idea for this story for a while, though the idea could be** **boring** **for some people. It will be signing, a commotion actually. Yes I know a werewolf signing, interesting. However, the title does say werestar.**

 **Signing chapters will be called "Contest" this way anyone who wants to skip the songs and read the high school drama.**

 **Now because I have so many ideas for this story it might become multiply fanfics.**


	2. Chapter 1

I asked VeeandreaHart if I could use his chapter and he said I could if I stated it was his which I just did... anyway let's get into it

Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragons or the OC, kika

Chapter 1

"Ugh, why can't I be like them?" Hiccup groaned, burying his face in his hands as we watched the football conditioning before tryouts later that month.

I turned to him. "Because you're you," I shrugged. "If you were like them, you wouldn't be you."

"Exactly!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't mean that positively," I deadpanned, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Look, so you're not gifted physically, but look at you! You're a genius! And most of those guys are jerks anyway, so maybe it's better that you're not one of them."

"You don't get it," he replied, slumping forward. "Every day it's the same thing. 'Oh, Hiccup, why can't you be good at sports?' 'Oh, Hiccup, why are your arms so flimsy, like overcooked spaghetti?'"

I snorted a laugh at his impression of his father. "Look, he's only hard on you because he thinks you're not being the best that you could be," I explained.

"But your parents aren't hard on you for not joining the cheer team or the softball team," he retorted. "No, they support your decisions to do what you want! He doesn't even trust me with anything."

"Yeah, well, my parents aren't the principal of Berk Academy, the world-renowned school of physical education," I rolled my eyes. "Besides, you're your dad's flesh and blood, and he was head quarterback all four years he went here. My parents aren't even mine, so they don't know what I can do."

"I suppose you have a point there," he shrugged, defeat sounding in his voice.

"I do," I nodded. "And so do you."

"What?"

I stood up, cracking my back. "If you really want to be like them, you need to work out more," I explained, scooping up my backpack. "And you need all the help you could get."

"Gee, thanks," he rolled his eyes, his sarcasm evident as he stood up, grabbing his own backpack.

"If you're really determined to do this, and I mean really, really determined, I could talk to my brother, and I might be able to convince him to help train you for tryouts."

"Really?" he asked, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

I shrugged. "It'll take a while to convince him, and I might not even be able to. He's really stubborn like that, but I'll try, so don't get your hopes up."

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed, jumping down the bleacher steps.

"You're too energetic," I sighed, following after him at a much slower rate.

"You're just too slow," he retorted, sticking out his tongue.

"My short legs can only carry me so far in such an amount of time," I huffed, slamming into his back. I recoiled, holding my nose. "Why'd you stop?!" I demanded, glaring at him. He didn't respond. I walked around him and saw him staring off into the field, his mouth hanging open. I followed his line of sight, a smug smile tugging at my lips. "Oh~" I nodded, walking by him. "I see."

"Wait, what?" he asked, following after me, taking small glances back to where he was staring.

"That's what brought on this sudden interest in football," I grinned, now walking through the parking lot.

"What? No," he huffed, trying to seem nonchalant. "I just…I just want to make my father proud, that's all."

"Really?" I asked, getting into his face. "Or maybe it's the cliché that cheerleaders only date football players? And you think that Astrid, being the captain of the cheer squad, wouldn't spare a weak little nobody like you a second glance?"

"Well, yeah," he replied, spreading his arms questioningly. "Who would?"

"I would," I shrugged. "I did."

"Well, yeah, but that was a friendly sort of way," he replied. "I was talking about as a boyfriend-girlfriend sort of way."

"Aha!" I exclaimed, pointing a finger in his face. "It is about Astrid!"

"No, I didn't say that-"

"Oh, so you want your father to look at you in a boyfriend-girlfriend sort of way?" I offered.

"Ew, no!" he hacked. "That's disgusting!"

"Then what's this about?" I asked, getting into his face.

"It's about Astrid, okay?" he exclaimed, stopping.

I turned around, a sweet smile planted on my face. "That's all I needed to know," I told him happily. "Is it alright if I come over tonight? It's date night and I don't feel like seeing the devil's face."

"Which devil? Your mom or her boyfriend?" he asked jokingly.

"Both," I replied, pulling my keys out of the front compartment of my backpack.

"And what about you?" Hiccup demanded once we were seated in my car.

"What about me what?" I asked, starting the engine.

"Has anyone caught your eye?" he asked.

"As if," I snorted. "All the guys here are vain and shallow."

"Hey!"

"Besides you, of course," I said, letting sarcasm drip into my next words. "You're so smart and funny and an all-around Renaissance man."

"I am, aren't I?" he asked, jokingly rubbing his nails on his lapel in an important sort of way.

"Oh, yes, all the girls fawn over you, Hiccup," I exclaimed, pushing him slightly as I parked in his driveway and stopped the engine. "I also enjoy staying at your house because it's such a short commute, and I can sleep longer in the morning."

"I'm glad to know you don't really come over to hang out with me," he rolled his eyes as he exited my car.

"Well, you know I like hanging out with you," I shrugged, closing my door. "If I didn't, I wouldn't hang out with you, and I'd probably ignore your existence."

I waited at the top of the steps for Hiccup to find his house keys and open the door. He let me go in first, and I took off my shoes in the front entryway before walking up the stairs. "Hi, Stoick," I greeted as I walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Hello, Kalika," he nodded over his mug of coffee. "How've you been?"

"Tired," I sighed, leaning on the counter. "Too many research reports."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, even one for the gym," I told him incredulously. "All we do is exercise! How am I supposed to…?" I trailed off. "Anyway, how've you been?"

"Alright," he nodded once again.

"You know, Stoick," I started. "I think Hiccup should try out for the football team this year." He stared at me, not speaking, but by the look of shock and disbelief on his face. "Hear me out," I demanded. "I think there's a lot of hidden potential behind his noodle-like arms! You just have to let it shine! What do you think?"

"I think he can barely climb a rope," he replied, his face no longer betraying what he felt.

"Just give him a shot," I started. "He has a girl-"

"Kika, stop talking to my dad about how much-hidden potential I have!" Hiccup called from his bedroom. A door slammed closed as soft footsteps became louder as Hiccup got closer to the kitchen. "Kika," he growled.

"Just think about it," I told Stoick as Hiccup dragged me to the living room.

"Why do you always do that?" Hiccup demanded.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"You know what! That!" he pointed to the kitchen.

"Because I love you?" I offered. He shook his head. Shrugging, I plopped on the couch, picking up the remote. "Wanna watch the Avengers?"

Anonymous Noob the 2nd - I like the idea of making Astrid a vampire but I think I might do that in future chapters

Guest - Thank you for telling me that, I asked the author now.

Try to update it everything Tuesday


	3. Chapter 2

**Don't really have m** **u** **ch to say. Because no one really wrote any comments. I mean come on. Now for anyone new reading this, if you don't know already this will be a Hiccstri** **d.** **All** **so, it might be broken into multiple books because of my ideas and ideas** **that** **you guys** **have given me,** **which I do enjoy. Anyway enough talk lets write.**

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon

Chapter 2

**Hiccup after school**

Hiccup didn't even realise how far he had run until he stopped crying and realised that he was somewhere in the woods. He couldn't believe it, why did he let Snotlout get under his skin again. Now he was lost in the woods. He was useless.

"Are you crying" A voice said however it wasn't any voice. Hiccup knew that voice anywhere, it was one of his tormentors. Tuffnut.

Now knowing someone was here, and no less it being someone that would tease him about crying, Hiccup rubbed his eyes and got up. That was when the teasing commenced, even this far out in the woods he was still picked on, teased, bulled about everything about him. The once bright sky now turning dark with the stars shining brightly and Tuff was still bulling. At least an hour of standing in the woods just to pick on him. When he realised that, something in Hiccup just snapped. So in the loudest voice he could muster, hoping he could quieten Tuff down he yelled"SHUT UP WILL YOU!" As soon as Tuff heard him yell he did as asked. He never thought Hiccup would ever have a voice like that.

*Tuff POV*

Now that Tuff was quiet, he actually took in his surroundings for the first time and he was scared. He hated the wood and he hated the dark. However being in the woods in the dark was twice as scary. He couldn't cope and so he shrank down on to the ground. Holding his knees and starting to rock and cry.

*Hiccup POV*

Hiccup was amazed, amazed at how strong Tuff looked just minutes ago, now a crying mess on the ground. When he noticed that Tuff and himself were both shivering he knew they had to get out of the woods or they would freeze.

It was so fun pulling Tuff off the ground and getting him steady on his feet and yelling at him to follow. He knew it now, even if Tuff denied all of this every happen tomorrow, he wasn't useless and never again would he feel it. Now all he needed to do was figure out where they were. Good thing he didn't listen to Sophia saying that astronomy wasn't useful. Finding the right star Hiccup tugged Tuff along, he would save them both and he would show Tuff he wasn't useless.

Thrum…. Hiccup couldn't believe it. Tuff was just as amazed as he was, they were both loosing hope, but when he heard that sound and realised what it was, their hope was restored. A car, they was close. He kept on moving to the sound but they heard a crack of a branch in a bush near them, then a snap of a stick. Hiccup didn't know if he was hallucinating or if he did actually hear that but with Tuff now staring at the same bush with a look of horror on his face Hiccup knew he wasn't. Someone was in that bush. Something was watching them.

Snap, there it was again but this one was closer. He could hear cars, people talking. He was so close. They had to run quickly, and so they did. They both looked back to see if they was being chased, and they couldn't believe what they saw. Something that would give both of them nightmare for years. If they survived it.

It looked like a wolf but bigger and scarier. They were so close to safety. He could see his house, the driveway. He never thought he would be so happy to see it and I'm sure Tuff wouldn't mind sleeping on the sofa. However, he was too slow, always to slow. Then Tuff did something that would leave anyone speechless. Instead of running to the hills he stopped and tried to fight the beast. However, it was hopeless. The beast grabbed him with it immense inhuman power and dragged him backwards while biting into his side. The beasts' sharp teeth breaking the skin with ease, blood gushing out. Hiccup could hear the cries of plea coming from Tuff.

The beast must have understood or just didn't like the taste of Tuff's flesh and it walked over to him. The last thing Hiccup remembered was praying that it would have mercy on him and make it quick. However, just like Tuff, it left Hiccup to collapse on himself from the loss of blood.

The next morning, Hiccup first thought of what happened yesterday was just a dream. However when he felt the sting of the bite mark he knew it was not a dream. Though it confused him as to how he could still be alive as he thought, he would be dead by now, from lack of blood and from sleeping in the woods with only school clothes.

Hiccup collected himself, straining his cloths and remembered that he wasn't alone last night. Where was Tuff? At first, he was scared. I mean, last night just attacked by a giant wolf standing on its hind, legs both were bitten and now one of them was missing. However, after a while Hiccup just realized that Tuff he would have just walked it off. His probably already soaking in the glory. About how he survived a beast and saved poor puny Hiccup.

Well we can never change that and he figures he better get home before Dad did. At least it's a Saturday, Dad would've been at Gobber's house all night. No worries then. Well maybe after I'll get this bite checked out.

**Sophia next day school**

Ah, God. Why did she have to come here again, she should of stayed at Astrid's house. Sure it was technically her house but it never felt like it, her friends were her family. I mean she spent more time in her friend's houses then her own. Sure, she would love to have the same connection with her parents like most people, but they never got along.

However, when she slowly made the track to the front door, she noticed a car parked in the driveway owned by the one person that could help Hiccup with his terrible football skills, well skills in general. James Night or (Toothless for short), my big brother.

The door was unlocked again, go figure. God her mother can't remember anything. "I'm home", I sang, throwing my bag aimlessly. "Well now, where are you brother, I need a favour", I whispered like a hunter on the look-out for her prey.

She heard a noise in the kitchen, so he might be there. Then a loud high pitch boyish scream followed, with swearing and then something about a thumb came from the kitchen. Yep differently him. She quickly ran in to see what he did, but nothing was out of place when she got there and her brother was no longer screaming or swearing in fact he looked calm as hell.

"Well if it isn't my precious little sister?" her brother said with an excited voice. "I'm not little!" he might be my brother, but no one calls me that, taking off my shoes as we walked into the living room. "You'll always be my little sister," he hummed, wrapping me in a warm comfortable hug. "No, no, I'll always be your younger sister not little," I replied, pushing away from him. "How have you been anyway?"

"Pretty good, pretty good," he shrugged. "How was your day though, kill anyone?" "Ha, ha very funny and if you must know it was lovely," I replied. "Though, um can I ask you for a favour?" He laughed. "Just got back from a four year trip and your already asking for something." "Well I have this friend and…" Sophia started to say but was interrupted.

James held up his hand. "Say no more, little sister. If you like a guy just tell him straight up about your feelings," he said, sounding like he was explaining everything I needed to know. "Don't do that whole 'well if he likes me, he should ask me out or he should kiss me first crap'. Just go for it." "That's not what I was going to ask, just listen," I deadpanned. "Oh," he paused. "Well then…continue please"

I shook my head, laughing. God he could be dumb sometimes "Like I was saying, I have this friend, and he's kind of a… well loser. His dad's the principal at B.A, and hopes that he can play football. So I was thinking a wonderful idea… She didn't even finish the sentence when the smile fell off of his face, and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he turned to the side. "Look, Sophia…" he started. "You know I don't…"

"James come-" I started. "No listen," he demanded. "I don't play anymore". I whined, slumping my shoulders. "But there's this girl he likes, and he can't impress her if he's a loser!" "I said no, Sophia." "Come on, can't you just-"

"Sophia!" he snapped. "I told you no."

Fine, if you want to make this difficult brother. Using my amazing acting skills I started to make my eyes watery and pretended to form a pout. "Fine," I almost crying. "I'll just tell him my brother said no. I just thought…" I trailed off, running a hand through my hair. "Whatever…" "Sophia, don't try to guilt me into changing my mind," he pleaded.

"No, no," I waved him off. "You said no, and no means no, especially when you're crushing people's dreams and ruining your little sister's view on how smart and caring and giving her big brother is…" He sighed in defeat. "Fine!" he said. "I'll do it, alright? Every day before school and on weekends at ten. You happy?" I changed my posture, almost immediately, with my usually happy, smiley self-back. I jumped up to hug him. "Thank you! You're the best!" I cried. "Yeah, yeah," he laughed, putting his arms around me. "Go call your friend and tell him to rest up, training starts tomorrow at five o'clock sharp."

In my room, I let out an excited giggle, pulling out my phone and dialing Hiccup's number. I waited. Ring…ring….ring, rin-

"Hello?" Hiccup said a little yelp coming at the end, must have hit something I thought. "Youknowyoubetterlovemeforever", well I tried to say that but me talking fast and laughing didn't help.

"Sophia, are you okay? What did you just say?" he asked. "NYERHAHERHER!" I let out before slapping my hands over my mouth. "Nope, you're just laughing," he sighed. "What's got you so giddy? Is Tuff finally ready for you to say it to him?" "No shut up, but you better love me forever," I told him, taking a deep breath. "Why?" he asked skeptically after a long silence.

"Because I just convinced my amazing brother to give you training!" I announced. I heard a lot of crashes and things falling down but after what seemed like a minute Hiccup finally spoke "are you serious?" "As serious as I could be," I chuckled. "So training starts tomorrow at five a.m. sharp. You have training every day before school and on the weekends at ten."

Thank you, thank you, Sophia!" "Eh, don't thank me," I replied. "Thank my big bro." "Um, obviously," he said, and I could hear the grin in his voice. "Ah, this is so great!" "Yeah?" "Yeah! I mean the Toothless is going to train me! Even if I don't make the team, people will at least look at me like I'm somebody! Maybe Astrid will…" he trailed off. "While I'd like to hear your deepest fantasies about Astrid, I have a lot of work to do," I yawned. "I'll text you later."

"Okay, make sure to get some sleep," Hiccup said. "You're scary if you don't get enough. Thanks again." "No problem," I smiled. "See ya." "Bye." Well better listen to Hiccup's advice and go to sleep.

 **Ok there we have it. The newest and improved chapter 3. I was going to leave this one the way I had it but with the horribly mistake I did on chapter 5 and I was thing I would change chapter 4 and properly added in more chapters to explain more.**

 **I mean while going back though this fanfic to re wri** **te** **it. I find it very rushed, so I try to calm it down a little go a little slower. I know that means more days wait** **ing** **on this fanfic and my other one. However, if I'm going to be writing this then they better be worth reading.**

 **Finally, I want those reviews. I** **crave** **them. No, I'm just being stupid again but seriously though it really does help me out. Anyway, see you all later and keep reading.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's late and didn't upload it yesterday. But I hadn't finished it yet with work and school in the way. But is finally done now, and I'm so happy. Anyway I hope you enjoy and keep up with the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything Disney**

Chapter 3

**Two Weeks of Training**

James couldn't believe it sure, he knew, he was a least going to build up his stamina and his speed, but god did this kid take training serious. Whatever he did, his stamina was ten times more than before and with the jersey he wore, he could clearly see hegrew muscle and he definitely was forming a six-pack and those legs. God he was fast. When I first saw him run, it was pathetic but now he was probably even faster than I am.

The first few weeks of school since Hiccup had been training with James were the best, sure no one knew that at all, he wasn't quite ready for people to see the improvements he made to his body. So everyone still treated him like an outcast but when he heard that Astrid was having a party since her parents were out, but what really made him happy was the fact that she invited everyone.

**The party**

"Alright, here we go." Together, Hiccup and Sophia began their trek from the sidewalk up to the front door and the party that was waiting for them behind it. "Well lets get this over with." He really just talking to himself.

They reached the door and knocked on it. A few moments later, the door was opened to reveal a lanky teen with long blond dreadlocks that had a red solo cu in his hands They could tell by the way he was wobbling where he stood that he was already intoxicated.

Soophiaa! Hiccupp! Great' ta see ya! Welcome to paradise, Assstridd house!

The two of them came in and the music instantly got louder. There were people walking around with red can, and bottles. They could smell the alcohol in the air. Well it was both their first real party so they both ran to the alcohol and started drinking. They were going to have fun. They were going to party.

Not long before Ruffnut saw Sophia and drugged her away, probably talk about boys. So that left Hiccup and Tuffnut.

**Hiccup's POV**

I turned to Tuffnut with a shrug. He and I were never good friends, but it seemed like Sophia and Ruffnut genuinely hit it off, we'd probably be spending more time together. "I don't understand girls," I told him, optically canvassing a group of girls flock to the newcomer, including Astrid, much to my chagrin. "They see an attractive guy and there just…all over them."

"Eh," Tuff replied not seeming like he cared an exorbitant amount. "It's just how girls work, they dote their macho men." It was quiet for a moment, the only sound was the voices of the females swarming the guy, afore he visually examined me, a sly smirk on his face. So…Astrid, huh?'

I was stunned. "What?" I asked, sputtering out a quick response. "I don't know what you're talking about! What about Astrid?

Oh, shut up will you," he snorted. "It's so obvious you like her."

"It's not obvious!" I exclaimed, my face growing warm.

"Whatever man, so you're trying out the football team this year?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I am,' I replied, nodding slowly.

You know she stood up for you when Snot-Face was talking shit about you. Tuffnut snorted. "She must have high hopes for you."

"Yeah she's pretty great," I chuckled. "Wanna prank her and Ruffnut?" he asked after a long moment of silence.

I smirked. "Hell yeah, actually I have something on mind."

Tuffnut let out a loud laugh. "You speak my language god; you are so fun to hang out with,

**Sophia's POV**

"Sophia! Sophia!" a familiar voice shouted. I stopped my swaying and turned around, coming face to face with Astrid's younger brother.

"Hey, Henry," I greeted, smiling awkwardly.

"Sophia! You have to come with me," he declared. Without waiting for me to respond, he prehended my wrist and dragged me away from Ruffnut towards the stairs. "Sophia, Astrid told me to tell you that Fishlegs told her that Hiccup told him that Tuffnut's looking for you."

"I…what?" I demanded as the boy dragged me up a flight of stairs.

"Tuffnut wants to see you. He said it was important," Henry explained. "He's in the bathroom."

**Ruffnut's POV**

"Where did you say the hottie was?" I demanded as someone I've never seen before dragged me up a flight of stairs.

"The bathroom," the guy said. "Tuffnut told me that Snotlout told him that Eret told him that he wanted to talk to you. Privately." 

It was only a couple of seconds before I ran into Sophia again. "Hey, you, guess what? I was right and you were wrong-"

"Don't have time," she interrupted, looking around frantically.

"No can do, my friend," I grinned. "I have a hot date waiting for me in there."

"Whatever you say, I have to go there because I have to meet with-"

She broke off.

I grinned. "Meet with?" I prompted.

"Never mind, I just have to find the bathroom," she replied quickly.

* Sophia's POV*

I was pretty sure Ruffnut could see through my lies. She probably already knew I had a crush on her brother, but I didn't want to tell her because oh gods would she pick fun at me! She decided not to respond and we both continued our search for the bathroom.

I stared reaching towards the nob before Ruffnut slapped by hand away. "What gives?"

"I told you! I have a hot date in there!"

"Well, I called dibs!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"When? You didn't say anything!" she demanded, getting in my face.

"I called dibs in my mind!" I snapped, pushing her away from me.

"That doesn't count!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Well, I have a hot date in there too so," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Why don't we just open it and see whose date is in there, huh?"

"Fine!" I snapped, pulling open the door.

The two of us walked in and looked around. There was no one in there and the two of us shared a look before we heard a tugging sound. Looking up too late, the both of us were showered in cold sticky slime, but that wasn't the end, they were bombarded by water ballons somewhere inside.

I screamed, in fury, I couldn't tell. Ruffnut was definitely furious, huffing and cursing. She punched the wall, cracking the plaster but also cutting her hand. "When I find out who did this-" she began angrily, wiping slime/water out of her eyes. "I'll castrate them!"

"Only if I can help," I growled. "Ugh! I'm so…ugh!"

Then we heard the laughing, coming from inside the very same room. I felt my eye twitch. I knew that laughter. Ruffnut and I stormed over to the shower, pulling aside the curtain to unveil Hiccup and Tuffnut laughing hysterically.

I bit down on my lip as Ruffnut growled, "You guys have some nerve!"

"You think this is funny!" I shouted, clenching my fists. "You seriously think this is so funny. Don't you? Don't you?!"

"Well, now that you mention it," Tuffnut shrugged, not even bothering to complete his sentence before breaking out into another fit of laughter.

"You have to admit, it was pretty funny," Hiccup agreed, unable to stifle his laughter.

"No, I really don't have to admit anything of the sort," I hissed. "This-" I gestured to both Ruffnut and myself. "This is anything but funny! This was plain mean, and…" I bit my lip again before continuing. "And I'm going home."

Turning on my heel, I stormed my way into the hallway. Behind me, Ruffnut said, "Wait for me, sister." before she followed after me.

*No One's POV*

In Sophia's bathroom, Ruffnut stood in front of the running shower. Still fully clothed, she threw up her hair, scrunching her nose at the sticky feeling of the slime on her hands and her ruined makeup slowly dripping down her face. She turned her head to make sure she locked the door before plopping down on the toilet. "I'm gonna get those jerks back," she muttered.

Down the hall, Sophia stood in the locked bathroom, still fuming in anger. She paced around the small room, going to punch the door or the wall but stopping herself. She'd hate to ruin the paint with a slime stain!

She sighed, reaching over to turn on the water in the shower. Throwing up her hair, the steam from the shower coiled around her, expanding her sense of smell while clouding her eyesight. Boy, oh, boy, does this smell terrible, she thought. "Let it be known," she declared into the empty room. "I'm still furious with those idiots, and I will get them back."


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's late and didn't upload it yesterday. But I hadn't finished it yet with work and school in the way. Anyway I hope you enjoy and keep up with the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything Disney**

Chapter 4

3.

2.

1.

It was officially a year since they had left berk in an attempt to learn how to control the beast. In the days since their departure, Hiccup, Fishlegs, even Tuffnut had all grown up. Physically and mentally.

However, they would have all died if not for the two humans who risked their lives to save total strangers. Luke and Emily. However as thanks for saving them, they were gifted something they dreamt of for years. A family. True it was a tad petrifying finding out that your new family weren't even human but actually werewolves. However, after a week they had finally learned to tolerate it.

After the fifth time Hiccup had offered the bite they both turned down the offer. However, with each day living with them, they thought off the possibility of being turned. Having dreams and nightmares of what they might do if ever becoming a werewolf.

However after much thought on getting the bite or not, the pros were starting to win over the cons now and it definitely didn't have to do with them being in a caravan of vampires where Hiccup told them not to go too. So, when they heard noises, followed by a someone yelling "Their here", they knew straight away the boys were coming to their rescue. They could also tell a frown was developing on Hiccup's forehead before he even entered the closet they, were being held in. However before Hiccup could start yelling, they heard Tuff shouted for backup. The situation only got worse.

Before Hiccup could even turn around and even think of helping out Tuff and Fishlegs, he heard a different voice calling him out or they kill his friends.

**Emily's POV**

We all knew what would happen if we surrender. There was no way that was gonna happen. I got us into this, I'll get us out of it, with a little help though.

"Hiccup, don't go, you know it's a trap." I said and before Hiccup could tell me the result of not listening to the vampire, I simply asked Hiccup for the bite. I had no idea that it would hurt so much or that Luke would even go along with it.

We had learnt a valuable lesson that day. Always listen to Hiccup. He knows what's best for all of us. If it's human or the supernatural. Though none of this even make sense to you all and for you to understand you have to listen to the same story Hiccup told us. How he and his friends turned.

1-year prior

I could tell right away that the girls were lying. As soon as school had started, both Tuff and I met up with the girls to apologize. We were ready for them to hit us or to yell at us but nothing. They actually apologized, telling us they shouldn't have yelled at us. Whatever they were up too, they were lying through their teeth. I mean even Tuff could tell.

However, as time moved on, the girls stated to prank Tuff and me, with each prank becoming nastier and meaner that then the last. Both boys knowing for well who the prankers were.

True every prank was annoying but some were funny. However, it stopped be funny or annoying when they made Tuff think his mum was dying and it was seriously is not funny to destroy my English assignment. That piece of work took me months, it was ticket to a decent college and they destroyed it.

However, did there stop after that. They also destroyed any chance I had with Astrid. I still don't know how they got Astrid to even talk to Eret, I mean sh- ah, it doesn't matter anymore. That's not what even th worst part, no that was that the teachers belived it. Someone I've trusted since I was little. Never been in trouble and she would actually believe it was me who did this.

I had to get out of here. I can't stand to be with such mindless people. The toilets. The one safe place in this school. A place to hide from bullies that tormented my life. I ran as fast as my broken body could take me. I could hear Snotlout making a smug comment which everyone in the classroom snickered at and for the first, time ever I didn't cry about it. I ignored them all, especially the teacher. Not even when she was shouting my name to get back and explain my mess. Which wasn't even mine.

However before the teacher could even consider coming after me. She heard the high pitch noise of the firing alarm buzzing away. Tuff was now back to his old self. I could hear the faint noise of a woman on the loudspeaker, probably instructing everyone to leave the school immediately. Something I couldn't care less about.

They probably won't even realize I'm missing until they mark the rolls. Hell, they still might not miss me. I mean they tease and laugh at me, even my fri- ex-friends. However, as soon as something threatens them, they forget all about me. Even now I'm the weird kid. Every student and teacher are running to the nearest exit, with me pushing through the stampede going the opposite way.

Finally pushing though the stampede of kids and adults I pushed the door open and running straight into a stall, shutting it closed. That when it started.

I could hear some of my bones snapping. Random bolts of agonizing pain rack through my body. I tear at my shirt, finally pulling it off as if it was burning my skin. Now standing half-naked in the center of the toilet stall, I gasped for air. Falling to my knees and then forward onto my hands. I remained on my hands and knees, endeavouring to master my torment; but it was no use. On all fours, I gave myself over to the excruciating pain and gradually started to turn. The metamorphosis from man into beast is not a effortless one.

As my bones and muscles bent and reformed themselves, I suffered scoring pain. I could feel my flesh move and tissue rearranging. My mouths bled as fangs emerged. My whole face distorts as my jaw elongated, my skull literally transforming its shape before my own eyes. My hands gnarl and my fingers curl back as claws burst forward. With fur, wrapping around my skin like a coat of armour. That was the last thing I remembered.

When I finally came too I saw the last thing I ever thought I would see was a wolf standing on its hind legs in the cafeteria, looking at me and when I though it couldn't get stranger, when it howled I could hear it like it was actually talking. "Ok I don't know if you can hear me or not but who are you." After a while of us both staring at each other, I could hear a snapping noise coming from the wolf and then like what happened to m- hang wasn't that all a dream?

While I was crouched on the ground slowly rocking myself, I hadn't realized the werewolf now creeping up to me till it was too late. Though hang on a minute, that's no werewolf. That's not even a wolf, that's a human. "Tuffnut" I said with a shaky voice, "What were you expected someone else that was also bitten by a werewolf." He said sarcastically. "Ha-ha very funny, but how did you do that." I said. What turn, can't you to it too, I mean you are a werewolf. I can smell it." He said.

After Tuff explaining everything to me, it still took me a second to understand and another to wrap my head around that Tuffnut, found all this out before me. I mean I'm supposed to be the one that thinks of stupid theories.

**2 hours later**

I never thought I would ever agree with one of my bullies, but this was fun. After finally agreeing with Tuff that we were werewolves, we decided to have some fun. However, we might have gone a little over board with the baseball game. However, at least the fire fighters will have a real fire to put out.

After we stopped playing a little game, we actually realized how much we destroyed the cafeteria. Chairs and tables flipped over or destroyed, the kitchen was in one word, broken, oh and the fire was everywhere. I have no idea how we even survived, though shouldn't it be out by now, where are the fire fighters. "Hiccup, Tuffnut" A voice said, but not any voice. Fishlegs.

Running straight to where we heard the voice last, we come face to an unconscious Fishlegs with what looks to be a piece of metal in his side. "Oh god what the hell do we do, we can't go outside. I said "Why not" Tuff said "Ah, because they would ask us why we aren't burnt or coughing up smoke." I said. "Well we can always go though the back door and help him ourselves". Tuff said.

After finally getting Fishlegs to safety and getting him back to health. He explained how he was the only one to even remember them. And that was why telling him how we saved his life was the hardest thing ever. Not only did he risk his life to save a nobody and a prankster/bully, he was the only one to even remember them. Not their family, friends or teachers.

"Hey Fishlegs I don't know how you'll react to this so he goes nothing I guess, whenwefoundyouyouweregonnadieandtheonlywaytosaveyouwastobiteyouandturnyouintoawerewolf." I said quickly.

"I'm sorry what" Fishlegs said.

"I said you were gonna die and we kinda bit you and turn you into a werewolf." I said

"Okay, you're joking right" Fishlegs said

Tuff and me both looked at each other than Fishlegs and started to turn. And well after that Fishlegs was quite convinced.

And that was it for almost a month, until we were attacked by humans, though after what happened with us I doubted they were really humans and I was right, we discovered they were vampires after an incident when we were stealing some blood from a blood bank. And since that day we've been in hiding.

Well now knowing our story, I think you can understand why we went into hiding, however after hearing off many attacks that all have one thing in common- bodies having no marks on them except for two puncture marks on their neck.

The whole world was stumped over it, having no leads about the random attack or who it can even be, except one family. The werewolves. It looked like the vamps are attempting to claim more land. Oh, won't we be a pain in their ass.

Well if the vamps are moving in, then so are we. However, it's so not gonna be fun. Kids our age are still at school. Oh. God. School. This is just perfect.

"What! We have to go back to school?" Tuffnut whined, interrupting me arguing with myself.

"Yes Tuff we do." I said in a straightforward way.

"Hang on. Doesn't everyone believe where dead?" Tuff said in an earnest tone.

"No Tuff remember, that news crew captured a video of us. It was on the news for like three weeks. Telling everyone if they see us to contact the police straight away. "Oh yeah that right, though why did they stop looking for us after only three weeks." Tuff said. "Do you ever watch the news, a bunch of doctors told the police and our parents that we simply didn't want to be found. They knew we were alive, just not ready to come back." I said. Well we are now" I responded, shaking my head. God sometimes he can be so stupid.

"Fine I'll tell everybody the great news." Tuffnut said sarcastically.

Though after a few seconds he said, something that was oh so Tuff-like "Fine but can we arrive in style, I mean we could hack their phones or do some stunts with our rides. No, no, no. Both. Yes Both. Hack their phones to play some rad music while doing stunts. That is one cool way to arrive, don't you think Hiccup" Tuffnut said sounding gleeful. "Wait can we bring the dogs with us too." Tuffnut asked

To which I replied, "Whatever you want Tuff, whatever you want." I said through burst of laughter.

 **I hope you like this new and improved version. If there are still some grammar mistakes, than sorry but I hope there aren't as much as there was.**

 **Now I know this has been a very awaited chapter so I will get the next one out as soon as possible.**

 **Bye :)**


	6. Author note

Hey guys… Ok first let me say yes my latest chapters were a bit crap. The grammar was awful. Secondly, I want to apologize for my extended absence. Now your probably waiting for an excuse, however I'm not going to do that. Instead, I'm just going to make an announcement. I know this is probably not something y'all want to hear, but I hope soon I'll be able to make up for it.

It's been several weeks since I last updated and it's crap. I know where I'm taking this story. I just have to improve all of my chapters for my stories. I know that there's not much to any of my stories at the moment right now.

Anyway all stories will be updated, should be up and running soon. Hope y'all all enjoy the new version, with grammar mistake being fixed. If you don't read the chapters again, I'll understand. Hope you still enjoy the stories.

Till next time ;)


End file.
